Wind blow
by marcin7
Summary: Naruto help Tazuna is was his first mission . He understood that He was weak , he want change thanks  to old man have the right tools for the. Naruto mature, strong


It was happy day in Land of Waves Arc because the man who terrorized people was dead thanks to Team seven from Konohagakure but greatest achievements were to Naruto Uzumaki . Naruto Uzumaki was wearing orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector , He was orphan and Dead-Last in class , fourteen eyars old two yuears older from his team mates was are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake.

Next Day Naruto was walking and thinking was happen in battle with Zabuza and Haku he know that was waek that Haku can kill him and Sauke only thanks to power Nine-Tailed Demon Fox he win but this power was different unacceptable control ,demonic ,this power change him maybe not physically but mentally seemed to become more mature He knew that he could not just depend on the strength ,that has to start serious training but ihis sesnsei has more important things on his head as the last workout uchicha Sasuke who was the golden child Konohagakure , maybe use Shadow Clone Technique with this jutsu he can learn jutsu faster , Naruto learn this whenhe use this jutsu to prank Sakura put when clone was hit by Sakura he feel pain from him and he understand way of of Jutsu .

-Hey kid Said person

Naruto look who was person see old man wearing black kimono with white hair .

-What I can help you mister-san said Naruto

-You are this boy who help defeat Gato and his people ?

Yes but my all team help and Zabuza kill Gato I only say a few words and help Tsunami said

You know you remind me of a person who I knew that once but you did something more you give the people hope for a better tomorrow , and I want give a gift for your further career as ninja.

Naryto look it were a black daitō (long swords) with scabbard and five Scrools.

-I can not take this beautiful daitō and this Naruto

-Lisen kit I am old , bake the end of my time I lost all my family I want that something was left of my ancestors ,and you I can see it is different when your eyes .Complete the old man's last wish said old man

-Okay -said Naruto when he took a sword and wanted to take his sword from its sheath with left hand he fell pain in forearm and see a tatoo of black dragon.

-Sword accepted you as his master's I good chose you lisen kit this five scrools are remnants of my clan each is from different disciplines one is basic and our history second Taijutsu , three is fire and wind jutsu , four is Kenjutsu and five is ours most power jutsu.

Naruto look all this was his change to by strong by why this old man give him old this. He do not even know how this guy's name was . - hey old man what to you have name- but when he look he do not see old man onlu hear voice of kim

-Name of daitō is goddess of the wind and disappeared

Naruto did not know what to think of the situation but did not have time probably his team started a search for He entered kitchen in house of Tazuna see Sasuke was talking with Kakashi and Sakura who was looking on him

-Where are idiot and Where did you get this Katana .Sakura said

-Old man give my a gift for rescue brigde a this is not Katana but daitō Sakura-chan Said Naruto

You must give this sword to Sasuke-chan he do all work you to nothing to dereat Gato Said Sakura

Naruto was Devastated words on the front of Sakura he defeated the Haku as he loved the girl could have such words and realized that his not love that Sakura sees him as a clown ,Dead-Last and nothing more.

I do not give my sword to Sasuke Sakura -san this was gift for my .Said Naruto to Sakura who want saa something more when She Hear voice of Kakashi

He is right Sakura this gift he do not must give to Sasuke but this daitō long sword we ninja do noy use this type of sword. Naruto Tomorrow you go alone with Tazuna watch construction of the bridge rest of the team stay . Said Kakashi

Next day Naruto watch how was guardind bridge last night read the first scroll. It was the general basic jutsu various exercises and how to unlock Affinity in history was read that clan was first who can use chakra and jutsu Main power of this clan was wind and wire jutsu and swords.

-Tazuna how long will you were building the bridge ? Naruto ask

-three week ot four weeks why you ask kit ask Tazuna

-Nothing I Only want know how long sak Naruto

For next month Naruto was doing guarding Tazuna and training chakra control with Tree Climbing Practice and Water Surface Walking Practice with help Shadow Clone Technique mastered two days, and he start training Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and change his clothers to black ninja pants , black cloak thanks to Tazuna who show him where was shop and meet two unique characters that changed his life.

First a character was Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Naruto remeber how he meet Kyuubi

Flashback

Naruto was doing physical exercises when he found in large dark place where was large cage then Naruto hear a voice.

**-Welcome Mortal and why you here . Said Kyuubi**

-This is Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who wit his tails can destroy village or to tsunami ,and to your question I was training and now I am here-. Naruto said. He was scared to know what this beast can do and among them was the only bars .

**-feels that you are frightened by my presence** **Said Kyuubi **

Who was not and I have a name Naryto Uzumaki Want you want Furball said Naruto thanks to scrools He know that demon hate lack of showing respect to them.

-**You little mortal**** you know what I can do you ,**** so this how you repay to me what I do you. Said angry Kyuubi**

What you did Kyuubi thanks to you I do not have real family , I live in the streets said Naruto.

**You want know what I do then lisen when you use my chakra your brain should be broken but thanks to your dark side and my. We decided to connect your one-person who manages to survive the shock caused by demonic chakra .Said Kyuubi **

Naruto now know what was the cause of what has become what the real Naruto Uzumaki

and did something that would never Kyuubi did not expect thanked and showed respect for this demon is not only for saving his life by giving a real chance of life .-Thank you Kyuubi- san but why you help my- said Naruto

**-You mortal thank my and showing respect this new , okay kit I want say important think when you use my chakra not only you change mentally but physically your body was the unfit and unhealthy and I Heal but Important thing when you look for mate or what you call women or girlfriend you must know that She must by older from you and adult ,strong because she she would not survive her mating and you asking why I help you I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die, I die. **

END Flashback

Second person was spirit of daitō who was dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail she was wearing white kimono decorated with gold designs .

Flashback

Naruto was trainig Kenjutsu when he want strande place .it was a forest where everything was arranged in the middle was a sofa and he hear demonic voice.

**Who disturbs my sleep you mortal.**

Naruto did not know what to say at first I thought he was the Kyuubi but he dont see cages. He remember that He read from scrool that this old clan hew sword with spirits maybe his daitō hew spirit but name was goddess of the wind should hear a feminine voice .

I am sorry I interrupted your peace of mind that the spirit of the sword and My name is Naruto Uzumaki . Naruto said

**Oh you my new master , you younger I that than thought buy you cutre said demonic voice**

Naruto was surprised the words of the spirit but he did not want to offend .

-Spirit-san I do not want say but I like girls not man or demon. Naruto said

-Good because my new master and I want have some fun.- Said spirit but vioce of women

When Nauto see women who say this words see beatifull dark – skinned women he blush.

You are the spirit of my sword I that you are man but you are beatifull women.

Thank And my name is yoruichi- chan Said with smirk

END flashbank

Yoruichi not only teach him how use sword power , Taijutsu and how to deal with women, in the ninja world, women may try to seduce him to kill him later .

In end of month Naruto was stronger but he know that he want be Hohake he must be stonger but is it really his dream to be the leader of the people who hate or ignorance as Kakashi his real dream was have wife maybe later children I know that he must stronger to protect his future family

In last day Naruto want ask Kakashi why He was doing guarding He was traing Sasuke

Kakashi- sensei can I ask you something. Naryto ask

Sure Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi leave Tazyna House then Naruto ask

Why you train Sasuke all month and leave my doing guard Tazyna ask angry Naruto

You see Naruto Sasuke unlock Sharingan and was ready for my training but your guarding also was training said Kakashi

This bullshit what you saying Kakashi and tis team you only training Sasuke why maybe you hare my for fox or because I am dead last and not have Family. Said angry Naruto

Today id our last day on mission when we return you can talk to Hohake about my trainnig methods but you are my pupil You must adapt to my ways said Kakashi

Naruto knew that talk with Kakashi not to change anything this was his last day that ke leave this place change he give poeple hope fot better live but thanks sword and old man he walk to Konoha stronger .


End file.
